


shattered porcelain, glued back together again

by casuallysavingtheworld



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Redemption, F/M, Force-Sensitive Han Solo, Force-Sensitive Padmé Amidala, Leia Organa Needs a Hug, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, Skywalker Family Feels, Skywalkers need a hug, it's the afterlife kiddos, unsure exact how star wars views the afterlife, you can try and take force-sensitive Padme and Han from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casuallysavingtheworld/pseuds/casuallysavingtheworld
Summary: The Force sang, for the first time in twenty long years, perhaps even longer, the Force sang. A warm breeze of hope flowed through the Force, tingeing everyone of it’s users with pride, with happiness, with freedom.also titled; what happens when Anakin Skywalker finally enters the afterlife.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	shattered porcelain, glued back together again

**Author's Note:**

> title from atlas: eight by sleeping at last, which i think is Anakin through and through.

The Force sang, for the first time in twenty long years, perhaps even longer, the Force sang. A warm breeze of hope flowed through the Force, tingeing everyone of it’s users with pride, with happiness, with freedom. For the first time in twenty long years, there was hope. 

Luke Skywalker watched as the flames grew around the body of Anakin Skywalker, his father and the man who was once his enemy. His hands curled into fists as he mourned all that could have been, all that never was. There was still so much he didn’t know, but now, now he felt the Force finally sing with peace. Luke finally felt at peace. 

~~~

Anakin Skywalker stepped into the Afterlife, and screamed. He fell down on his knees and cried out. The Force listened to his pain, letting him breath again for the first time in years. There was no rage in him, just pain, just heartache. Just the heartache of years of watching his body do torturous things, hurt the ones he loved, break the only people he ever cared for, killed the people who loved him more than anything. Anakin Skywalker had spent twenty years raging against Vader, fighting him every last day, but all of Anakin’s hope had been wasted, ruined, broken. His chest heaved as he sobbed into his hands. 

_“That is over now, you have completed what you had started,”_ the Force whispered, letting the warmth surround him, calming his senses. 

“But-, I hurt people, I killed people, _I killed her_ , I was a monster,” Anakin cried, and the Force hummed. 

_“If_ **_you_ ** _had killed her, would you be here? If_ **_you_ ** _had hurt them, would you be here? If_ **_you_ ** _were truly that evil, would you be here now, with_ **_them_ ** _?”_ the Force asked him, and he looked up. 

She smiled at him, sweet Padmé Amidala smiled at the man she loved. Suddenly, they were there, in the fields of Naboo once more, just like the two had always planned, and just like they always longed for. The sun beat down on their heads, and the warm breeze off the nearby lake met them with a soft lullaby of birds around them. It was filled with the sweet songs of innocence that they had longed for since their youth. 

“I knew there was still good in you,” She whispered, reaching her hand out to him. 

Anakin stumbled to his feet, reaching his hands out to meet hers. Padmé clasped her hands around his, squeezing them. Anakin smiled, tears still rolling down his face. She looked as beautiful as the day he lost her, as the day he lost everything. She reached a hand out to wipe the tears off of his face, still smiling. 

“You are so beautiful,” He told her, and she laughed. 

“It’s only because I’m so in love,” She played along with him, remembering the sweet memory of a time before heartache and pain, before the world ripped them apart from each other. 

“No, it’s because I’m so in love with you,” Anakin finished, “And that love has saved me.” 

Padmé smiled, tears filling her eyes and she threw her arms around him, and he picked her up, spinning the two of them around, once again, just two people who fell in love, who were always meant to fall in love. Once he finally set her down, Padmé reached up and ran her hand through his hair. She pressed a soft kiss to his lips, and he was reminded of how much he had lost that horrible painful day on Mustafar.

“I’m sorry, Padmé, for the pain I caused you, for killing you.” Anakin whispered, and she felt her heart break once more,

“Anakin, you didn’t kill me on Mustafar, I was okay, I am not sure what happened, but you are not the reason I died,” She told him, but she could see on his face that he didn’t believe her.

 _“Listen, my child, listen to her words, she speaks the truth,”_ the Force softly sang in his ear, and he breathed again. 

“Padmé, we have two children, they are so beautiful, and I let him hurt them, and for that, I hope one day you’ll forgive me,” Anakin watched as Padmé’s face soften, “I knew, the moment I saw her, when I saw Leia, my heart saw only you, and when I saw Luke, his presence was so much like you, I-I-” 

“I forgive you, Anakin. It wasn’t your choice, it wasn’t your decision. Luke forgave you too, he brought you back, he brought you back to me, to us.” 

Anakin gave her a confused look, and she nodded her head back, and Anakin’s eyes caught the eyes of a heartache of the past. 

“It’s good to see you again, old friend,” Obi-Wan smiled at him. 

Tears filled Anakin’s eyes once more, as he wrapped his old master, his brother up in his arms once again. Obi-wan clasped his arms around the one person he had longed to see for so many years, the person he begged the Force to bring back to him, the only remnant of his past that still lived, that still raged inside of him.

“I know what you are going to say, Anakin, and I forgive you. If the Force has forgiven you, has separated you from Vader, then that is what is,” Obi-wan explained to him, and Anakin nodded. 

_“Listen, my child, listen to his words, he speaks the truth,”_ the Force sang in Anakin’s ears, and now, Anakin felt truly at peace. 

They released each other, and Padmé rested her head on Anakin’s shoulder, tangling her fingers with him. It shocked Anakin how much older Obi-Wan looked to the two of them, and just continued to wish that they had all grown old together, that Padmé and him could have had the family they longed for, that Luke and Leia could have grown up with the family that they were always suppose to. Though, as he watched closer, he saw the years slowly fall off of his dearest friend’s face. 

“Thank you, Obi-wan. You and Yoda taught Luke well, he was kind and brave. I only wish I had more time with Leia, to ask for her forgiveness, to apologize for the pain and suffering my body has caused her,” He told them, and Padmé squeezed his hand.

“In time, Anakin, and there is plenty of it now,” Padmé told him and he smiled. 

“ _You were never him, our child, you were never him. Take the time you were always supposed to, take the time to breathe._ ” 

For the first time in twenty long, agonizing, tortuous, painful years, the Force inside Anakin Skywalker sang, and he could breathe again, he could be again. He wrapped his arms around his loved ones and they walked together, as they were always meant to do. 

~~~

Anakin stood there as Luke entered the Afterlife, watching his son have balance inside of him once again. Luke stood there, weathered with years and pain. It’s how Anakin always wished he could have looked when he greeted his son. Luke looked up at him, their matching blue eyes meeting, and Luke smiled. The years slowly rolling away as he started moving closer.

“Hello Father, it’s been a while,” Luke said, hugging his father tightly. 

“It has, but don’t worry, there is only time. I have a lot to ask you about, but come now, there is someone who has been waiting to meet you,” Anakin said, clapping him on the back, and Luke laughed. 

Anakin brought him to the lakehouse by Naboo, and Padmé got to hold her son for the first time. 

_“This is what was meant to be,”_ the Force hummed, _“Soon, soon, soon.”_

~~~

Leia entered the Afterlife soon after, and Luke stood there to greet her. He looked like he did when he rescued her from the Death Star, and she knew that she would look the same one day too. She smiled and hugged her brother, resting her head on his shoulder. 

“Come now, there is someone who wants to meet you,” Luke told her, and she followed, holding his hand tightly. 

At the lakehouse on Naboo, Padmé Amidala got to hold her daughter for the first time. Tears filled Leia’s eyes as she remembered all the stories Bail told her about the famous Queen and Senator from Naboo, who never backed down from a fight.

Anakin watched from the sidelines, and waited for his turn. Leia met his eyes, her matching brown eyes with her mother’s still held some fear and pain.

“In time, I hoped you would forgive me for all the wrong I had done in your life, for all the pain I caused you, and your husband. There are so many things that I wish that I could have stopped, and I could have changed, but I would still be so proud to call you my daughter, if you will let me.” Anakin asked of Leia, who stood tall in front of him, the years slowly falling away from her face. 

“It has taken me many long years to understand what had happened to you, what the Force was trying to tell me, what it had already told Luke. When I saw what happened to my son, what happened to you, I understood. I forgive you,” Leia explained to him, and Anakin reached a hand out to her. 

She took it, and let Anakin wrap his arms around her. Padmé and Luke watched with clasped hands, with Obi-Wan and now, Ashoka smiling in the background of the Force’s reunion. 

“Now, there is someone who has been waiting for you to come back to him,” Anakin smiled, as Han reached down for her hand. 

_“Time, you finally have the time you were meant to have, as a family, as our family,”_

~~~

Luke once again, for the second time in thirty-three years, felt the Force singing with peace once again. The warm breeze of hope flowed through him, much like it did all those years ago. The Force, so happy to have it’s family back together, finally singing with the promise of forever. This time, he hoped, it would continue singing for a very, very long time. 

He stood there with his loving sister and his best friend, waiting to greet his nephew home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Star-Wars fic so please be kind! I really wanted to portray a separation between Vader and Anakin, and what happened when ANAKIN finally entered the afterlife. There was always good in him, and if he was in there raging against Vader, I could not even imagine the amount of guilt he must of felt watching everything that Vader was doing. Anakin Skywalker deserved better, and here is how his redemption arc finishes. 
> 
> This is also my first work in a really long time, so please just be kind because of that!


End file.
